


Our Bromance Is (Has Been & Will Always Be) Dead

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A critical, albeit dark humor, look at Cas and Dean's friendship.





	




End file.
